Never Give Up, Never Go Too Far
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Madeline Bartowski joins her cousins, tries to figure out her future, finds out Chuck is a spy, and falls for the most unpredictable of men: John Casey. Casey/OC; Chuck/Sarah; Ellie/Devon


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Because "Chuck" is AWESOME and there need to be more stories out there about its EPIC.**

**I am in NO WAY epic, but I wanted to add to the fun that is "Chuck".**

**There will be lots of Chuck/Sarah angst and there's an OC, and it'll be fun, I think.**

**She's named the way she is because I figured May and Mai both start with "M" and I've always liked the name I picked for her.**

**WARNINGS: Language really and some innuendo.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

She knew she couldn't just waltz right in and scare the pants off of her cousins, but she also knew that with everything happening around them, she was going to have to spend a _lot_ of time with Morgan. She knew that Ellie and Devon were married now and on their own and that Chuck and Morgan now shared the apartment, but she was going to need a place to stay. Mainly, she just wanted to see the part of her family that she loved the most, and that meant dropping in to see how Ellie and Chuck were doing. Besides, it wasn't like they would just kick her out once she got there—Chuck had _always_ been understanding and so had Ellie.

"Whoa! Someone needs to watch where they're going!" She exclaimed, running right into a tall, muscular man.

She looked up and smiled a little as the disgruntled look on the man's face, and he just kind of ignored her and kept on walking. Her jaw dropped at the audacity of the man and then she heard a familiar cry and she turned to see Chuck laughing a bit and opening his arms up to his little cousin. Though Ellie was her favorite because of the female bond that they shared, she loved her Chuck, and Chuck loved her back with everything that he had. It was nice to have a reunion, and soon Ellie would be part of that.

"Forgive Casey." Chuck said, pointing to the man that had practically knocked her over.

She rolled her eyes. "Never."

"Are you going to give me a hug or not, Maddie?" Chuck asked motioning for her to give him the hug he'd expected _ages_ ago.

"Why Charles Bartowski, I'm surprised you didn't full name me as is our _usual_ greeting." She replied, raising her eyebrows. "Are you going to poison me?"

Chuck rolled his eyes too at the sassy, smart-mouthed brunette. "Madeline Bartowski, if you are not hugging me in _5_ seconds…"

Madeline laughed and embraced Chuck, breathing in the scent of his cologne and holding him tightly. It had been _months_ since they had seen each other and she had missed him—missed him and the banter that the two had between them. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, pulling back to look at the brazen beauty who was four years his junior and shook his head, the grin stretching from ear to ear. This girl had argued him out of his favorite toys, beaten him at video games, and given him a reason to love her every moment of everyday—she might as well have been his little sister.

"Jesus, you have suitcases, Maddie!" Chuck exclaimed, looking behind her and shaking his head. "I don't run a hotel."

Madeline grinned. "Good, because I'm not paying to live here."

"The first thing you do when you graduate from college is come here?" Chuck asked her, shaking his head. "You could be off doing _amazing_ things with your life instead of hanging out here."

"But I _want_ to hang out here." Madeline protested, shrugging her shoulders and then waving at Morgan. "Wanna carry my bags?"

Morgan shot her a look. "After our last parting? Absolutely not."

"Morgan it was a _video_ game!" Madeline protested, Chuck smiling at the interaction between the two.

"Chuck, can you please tell Madeline that I am _not_ speaking to her?" Morgan prompted, going back into the house.

Madeline rolled her eyes and grabbed one of her suitcases. "I want his room."

Chuck laughed loudly and went to grab Madeline's other suitcase, taking it into his room and setting it down, Madeline flopping down onto his bed. She closed her eyes and tried to remind herself that this was what she _wanted_, and Chuck smiled down at her, lying down next to her and looking at her. He smiled a little more when she cracked a smile, _knowing_ that he was looking at her and scrunching up her nose as he started to chuckle. He _knew_ she was thinking, and he _knew_ that sooner or later she would blurt _all_ of it out to him and he'd just help her through it.

"I didn't come to have you breathe down my neck, Freak." Madeline said, opening up her eyes and looking at Chuck. "You okay that I'm staying?"

Chuck nodded at her. "I really am, Maddie…but why are you _really_ here?"

"Does it matter?" She asked him, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Of course it does." Chuck told her, taking her hand and grasping it tightly, Madeline grasping it back, nodding slowly.

She swallowed and then took a deep breath. "I have a lead on my Dad."

**Note: Of **_**course**_** she had to have some sort of background. How do you like it so far? I **_**promise**_** there will be Chuck/Sarah interaction **_**next**_** chapter. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
